Military Child and the Daughter of Primus
by Transfomers SilentWolf
Summary: a sacrifice of love, changed to help a greater race, Angel Aurora Lennox must face an alien race and help save them while keeping her family and friends from any harm. Angel must face challenges ahead of her, will the past come to haunt her? will her path lead to destruction or peace? what is Angel to do, and it all started when her friend bought that damn car... well slag
1. Prologue

**Wolfy does not own anyone but my OCs Angel, Sai, Shizuko or any other s that pop up in the story. **

I do not own any transformers either which is very sad, anyway please review and tell me what yea think, it will be based off the three movies but will also have a twist to it, I'm planning on my OC to have more than one sparkmate and know two, so if any suggestions would be nice... and Sam what did I say about interrupting me...bye

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'_  
:Comn links:  
"_Cybertron__ language"_

**0o0o Prologue 0o0o**

In the dead of the night a little sound woke up a woman, her hair was white as snow, her skin was pale yet it held a glow to it. The woman sat up looking at the small shadow that crept into her room, a small child can walking in wearing a light pink outfit that fell to her knees as she held a small stuffed Teddy Bear in her tiny hands.  
"What is the matter my dear? Come here now my dear child." The woman's voice was gentle and soft. The small girl crawled up onto the bed as she snuggled closely to her mother.  
"Mommy, I had a bad dweam again. Can I pwease sweep here to'ight?" he child who was no more than five year old clung to her mother as her mother gently brushed her hair from her child's face. The mother smiled at her tiny daughter as she brought her close to her and laid back down.  
"Of course my dear little Sai, do you want me to tell you a story to help you sleep?" the child now known as Sai smiled and nodded her head as she laid down cuddling her Bear.  
"Tell me bout dah pwanet with dah big wobots… dah, dah cybatwons." The older woman laughed softly at the young excited child. You see these people are not normal, they are what you would call Time-Travelers and could visit any place or dimension if high enough rank. The older mother was the highest rank because she was the lady of her people, the planet split into two groups. The Time Travelers and the Time-turners, each were similar but also different. Anyway back to the woman, she smiled and held her daughter.  
"Of course, not let's see… of yes now I remember…" and so she began the tale.

_"A long time ago there was a gigantic metal planet called Cybertron. On this planet lived huge robots called Cybertronians. The cybertrons, or known as Cybertronians had lives, friends, and families, they had wonderful lives. The Cybertronians used to live in relative peace until the day a Cybertronian with the designation of Megatron began to thirst for ultimate control. He started a huge war and helped destroy his own planet. His processor was getting more corrupted by each day until finally he was the complete depiction of evil._  
_ Now you see, he had a brother named Orion Pax, but was renamed Optimus Prime only to be the leader of Cybertron and a descendant of the Primes. Optimus Prime wished for peace and for their once great planet to rise from the ashes and start over again, but in order to do that he would have to kill his own brother for you see; Megatron wanted a dictatorship with him as the leader. He believed it was his place to rebuild their planet with him having total control of all Cybertronians. Megatron fought his brother for control, forcing Optimus to choose between salvaging any piece that was left of his brother or to save his planet and all of the people in it. Optimus chose the latter choice, pushing any bond he and his brother might've had to the back of his processor and fighting Megatron."_ The girl gasped as she hid behind her Teddy Bear. She looked at her mother with teary eyes.  
"Poor Opti, did he and his bw'uder fix d'ier pwrobwems?" she asked with hopeful eyes but the mother shook her head in sorrow.  
"I'm sorry my dear but no, sadly Megatron never gave up his fighting for control. Now let me finish the story my child, now where was I? Oh yes now I know…"

"_As Optimus and Megatron fought the other Cybertronians were given two choices from Megatron, choose a side or be killed. Megatron recruited any Cybertronian willing to fight for their rightful place among the people of Cybertron and named them the Deceptions. Now you can only imagine about Optimus, the brother of the most evil of mechs on Cybertron. Now Optimus, so unlike his brother, did not force the people against Megatron to fight in battle; they willingly came to him seeking refuge and vengeance against the Decepticons. They called themselves Autonomous Robotic Organisms or Autobots for short, and tried to save their beloved home planet. Life-long friends turned against each other and families' bonds were destroyed. The war got worse though and it consumed innocent sparks and the entire planet in its rage; Megatron's rage. Megatron could not get enough power and he made to take the All Spark but the Autobots intercepted and threw it off the planet in an attempt to keep Megatron away._  
_ The All Spark was sacred to Cybertron because it was able to create life within planets. An example of this would be most of the Cybertronians that inhabit Cybertron. It also held glyphs that showed a way to more energon, one of their main sustaining sources. Primus, Cybetron's God, was grief-stricken as he was forced to watch his creations, his children, extinguish each other's sparks viciously. He watched them decapitate each other, pull out vital wires, watched their optics dim, and watched half of them join the pit for their miss deeds. Primus was so sick of watching them die and being unable to help, unable to change the fate that one power hungry mech had started. He could do almost nothing to save them from themselves. Primus knew that one day it would escalate until they destroyed the race of the Cybertronians completely."_ The mother looked at her child, seeing that she had fallen asleep, she smiled as she covered them up with the fur pelts as she smiled closing her eyes knowing life was perfect.

**0o0o0o0o**

**~26 years later~**

The sounds of the battle field were nothing pleasant. The sound of flesh tearing or burning could be heard day and night, the war of Sapura had lasted the last 10 years. Ten long and agonizing years that Sai had to go through and now even covered in blood she ran for the one place she knew could help her even in the smallest amount. Sai ran hiding in the bushes as the enemy past by looking for any survivors; Sai continued to run until she made it to the Crystal Runes. The Crystal Runes were six large Crystal that starts with red and the last one is purple, it resembles the rainbow. The Crystal Runes were hiding in mystic forest in a clearing were the purest water fell from the Crystal Falls which makes the water glow in the moonlight. Sai walked up the steps into the center of the Crystal Runes and places a bundle in the center of the ancient glyphs of the Time-Travelers. Sai smiled as she clutched her bleeding side, blood pooled around her.  
" blood of the traveler, crystals of Cybertron, the child of innocence, sacrifice of love." Her voice was hoarse as she shakily said the ritual as she took her bloody hand and dripped the blood into the stone as it started to glow. Sai started to talk in the ancient language blood pooling around her as she tried hard to stay alive long enough to save the last Time-Traveler.

"**_I offer my life to protect this bundle, this child born during war and hatred only to be conceived in love and peace. I summon the god of sentient beings greater than man and mad of metal." _**The symbols started to glow as the form of a tall metal being who wore golden armor like the gods in the myths. The tall being has bright blue eyes that bore into Sai's soul. Sai smiled and coughed up more blood as her vision started to slowly fade.

**_"I summon you here to take this child, my child, and save her from this fate. Our world is no more and I wish for her to live the life I could not, I sacrifice myself to pray for safety of this child, I am Lady Sai, the daughter of Queen Shizuko and second to last of the Time-Travelers. I give you my only child born from the two kingdoms, a child born of pureness in hope to give her the life I cannot, please great Primus do what you will and protect this child, protect my Angel…please" _**Sai fell forward and landed beside the bundle of blankets, the blanket was what with light blue and inside the bundle was a little baby girl with the most gorgeous bright blue eyes you ever seen stared up at the tall being, the child has silver hair and pale skin. She smiled up at the being as the God, or Primus carefully brought the girl into his large hand and faded away with the girl.

Once Primus reached his home he looked at the small child as he walked over to the only people he would ever talk to- the original primes.  
"_What have you brought to us Primus?"_ the looked and saw the small child that stared up at each and every one of them with her bright blue eyes. She smiled at them as they stared at her._  
__**"A child, whose soul is very pure, maybe this is the child to help our children**__."_ Primus announced as they stared at her as she smiled at them. The Primes nodded to Primus in agreement and decided to allow this girl powers to help their people. They each took of a small part of their sparks and put it into her, undetectable to anybody and everybody that scanned her. After the last Prime put his spark into her, a bright purple light encased the small child and when it released her the small baby's hair turned from silver to platinum blonde with streaks of red and blue in it , Primus' symbol faded into her back as the symbol of the primes marred her hip . After that was done they all gave her some of their memories of the war and before it started to help her along the way, the memories will slowly fill her mind in dreams as she grows. Lastly, they gave her the knowledge and gifts of the All Spark, only to be activated if the All Spark was ever destroyed. The baby's eyes opened wide, now bright silver with flakes of blue and red. Her new additions were all glowing brightly and she gained alchemist looking markings on her wrists with Cybertronian glyphs that said _peace, harmony, love, savior, mother,_ and _powerful _on both of them. Once everything was done Primus sent the child to a mother who was recently married to a man in the army, he fixed so that they think she was born as theirs as he made certificates and anything else the child would need. After everything was done Primus nodded to the sleeping child and knew this was the start of something that would lead to something even greater.  
"**_we will be watching you Angel… our last child, our Matrixus Prime the future Allspark_**_"_


	2. Chapter 1-Home, Car, Lake

I do not own Transformers, wish I did, only own OC Angel and other that might come.  
Review and Enjoy... hopefully it isn't so bad...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~16 years later~**

Have you ever wondered if your life is more than what it actually seems to be? I have and to tell you the truth I never once have gotten the answer to the whys. Oh right, you're probably wondering who I am? Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Angel Aurora Lennox, I am 16 years old and have only two friends in my lives because I am considered a freak. My one friend is Samuel James Witwicky and he is a bit abnormal. Now I know what you're asking, why be friends with a crazy geek? Well ever since I was born I was born with tattoo looking birthmarks that are strange and unusual. My hair is platinum blonde with blue and red streaks and no matter if I dye it or not it will not change so I gave up years ago, it reaches to tee bottom of my shoulder blades. Now the one thing that really gets people to call me a freak are my eyes, they are the most amazing silver color with flacks of blue and red in them; however if people look into them they become afraid and paranoid. I am a military child, 5'8 slender yet build to fight but still look real nice, my skin is pale as the moon and I am not a girly girl type more of a tomboy. Anyway like I said I am a military girl and grew up loving weapons of any kind as well as hacking and spying. I was supposed to be in Sam's grade but due to being a genius and taking a military test to see if I started at the bottom or not… well as of right now while waiting for the results I am taking an Art class that is cheap yet fun. My family- my mother Sarah is a wonderful woman who is loving and caring but if you do something stupid she will not be afraid to grab the baseball bat and chase you with it, my father William or Will is a Captain in the US army and is a swell guy always easy going and lad back when he is home, and last but not least the newest addition to our family is sweet adorable little Annabelle who is a little over one years old.

Anyway it was the second to last day of school for Sam and for me well I just finished an Art project I have been working on for a month straight. A painting of a giant planet made of metal that lit up in the universe, the colors swirled in every way to show how each and every turn is something different than it actually seems to be, I added some crushed crystals that I got from my trip to the Crystal Caves and put the crushed up crystals into paint to add the effect of the universe that surrounded the planet glowed in beauty. But on the opposite side of the once beautiful planet was a destroyed by chaos and flames and the once beautiful universe seemed darker and less bright.

Looking at my work I smiled to myself as I put my stuff away and sat the painting to dry. I grabbed my bag and put my sketchbook, some extra clothes, and anything else that I needed into the bag. Next I slipped off my pajamas and put on my underwear but before I put on my shirt I strapped on my spine-blade so no one could see it, I slipped my daggers in their holsters o my hips, arms, thighs and legs then slipped on my black tank top and cargo paints. After I was done I put on my boots and gun holster on my side and leg. I slipped my two magnums in their holster and put my sniper rifle into my bag. I smiled when I heard mother calling for me as I slung my bag over my shoulder and went downstairs after putting my cellphone into my pocket.

Once downstairs I went to the door and opened the door to see a yellow envelope, opening it I read what was inside and smiled big. Walking back inside I noticed mom holding Anna while at the computer, walking over I see a very familiar face and smiled as I sat down. I slipped my hair into a ponytail as I nodded my head and saluted to my dad.  
"Good morning Captain" he chuckled at the statement and smiled at me.  
"Morning to you Angel, did the results come in?" his voice sounded so hopeful and I knew that I was going to be in trouble once I was done pranking him. My smirk disappeared as I looked down but nodded.  
"I wasn't accepted as any of the ones I had done the testing for." Dad looked slightly upset but looked at me.  
"oh baby girl it is alright I mean-" my smile came on like a Cheshire cat as I looked up with my eyes glowing as I cut dad off, "I got accepted to be a Spymaster, meaning I get to be undetected, hacking, spying, dis-coding, the works dad." The face of dad was pretty funny; it went from sadness to shock then mad and finally very happy.  
"Well good for you Angel I am very proud dear." I nodded and looked at the time.  
"Got to go love you dad, see you in a couple days mom, I have to help Sam on some of his projects, again." Mom nodded and, kissed me on the forehead and told me to be careful and to tell call her once a day to let her know I am fine. I smiled and grabbed my bike as I made sure my bag was not going anywhere I took off to Sam's house only to see a rusty yellow Camaro sitting in the drive way.

**0o0o0o**

It took about an hour and a half to get to Sam's since we live out in the country where no one can actually see us. I pulled up to my usual spot and got off, grabbing my bag as I walked over to Sam after talking to Judy and going into the guest room A.K.A my room, I sat my bag on the bed and snuck up behind Sam.  
"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked him as he spun around and smiled as he hugged me after I sat my stuff down in the house.  
"Hey Angel, you see, here's the thing…" Sam began.  
"What is it?" I groaned I knew he was up to something the moment I got to the house.  
"Well, there's this party at the lake tonight, and dad won't let me go unless you go too. You know his rule; he doesn't want me to get beaten up like last time…" Sam rambled. I sighed.  
"Sammy, you know that's Trent's party, right?" I asked him.  
"Well, yeah, but I figured…" Sam continued to ramble.  
"Sam, you weren't invited." I told him as I looked over his car, which wasn't in too bad of shape.  
"So…you'll come? Please, please, please! Besides, I wanted you to see my car before we go." Sam complained. I rolled my eyes and stood there for a minute before sighing and giving in.  
"Fine. But you're paying for a month of art supplies and you owe me a favor in the future, Okay?" I asked him.  
"I love you, Angel you're the best!" i watched as Sam took off to g get ready while I decided to take look at his car for him. A few minutes later I heard Ron saying something to Sam as he walked out.

"Aww, come on, Sam, don't step on the grass!" Ron shouted. I looked over, smirking to see Judy and Ron working on the lawn, as usual. They were crazy about their plants. Sam stumbled over to me, yelling at Ron, and I pulled my earphones out, switching the ignition off on my Bike. I got out, closing the door gently, before walking a few steps over to Sam's car. I popped the hood, before putting my earphones back in, and pressing play. 'Hmm, it looked perfectly all right to me.' Its fuel pump could use a bit of a change, but other than that, the engine was a beauty. It wasn't a V-8, but it was still cool, it also had double-pump carburetors, which was a good sign.  
"Well? What's the verdict?" Sam asked me, as I shut the hood.  
"Engines alright, you might need to change the fuel, since some idiot poured diesel into a petrol pump. And as for the body, well, it could use some work, so you might want to drive it into the garage, but of course you will have to pay something for my work." I handed out my verdict while walking over to the driver's side door. I leaned in through the window to see if the radio and everything was there. Everything seemed to be in order, and I smirked at the bumblebee air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror, that read out "bee-otch!" It was funny, to say the least. I rubbed some dirt off the steering wheel, only to frown at the emblem in its center. It can't be just a coincidence that the same emblem was on my car. 'Huh something seems off about this car.'

"Be back my 11!" Ron shouted, as we raced off, and I left Sam behind in the dust. Literally, his exhaust pipe left a massive cloud of brown smoke and dirt behind. Judy stared at us wide-eyed as we zoomed past. Sam pulled up next to me at the first traffic light.  
"Follow behind me!" He shouted. I let out a nod, and he pulled up ahead of me, and I slowed down, following him. Damn, I love this bike as it roared loudly down the road. I looked up just in time to swerve to a halt. Sam had stopped by the side of the road, and I groaned when I saw his best friend Miles rush down his driveway and jump into Sam's car through the window. It was a good ten minute until we arrived at the lake. Once we arrived Sam and Miles went and looked around while I went and leaned against Sam's Car keeping an eye out for Sam.  
"Dude, are you sure were invited to this party?" Sam nodded.  
"Of course Miles. It's a lake. Public property. " Miles raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh my God. Mikaela's here." Sam announced all excitedly as I rolled my eyes not really caring. I saw Sam and look at Miles while they looked around and slowly walked around.  
"Don't do anything weird." Sam pleaded, Miles only smiled.  
"Of course not!" He said in response. Sam straightened his t-shirt and smoothed his hair back.  
"I'm good, right?" Miles nodded.  
"Yeah, you're good." As soon as Miles' voice hit Trent's range of hearing he turned around and stopped fiddling with his football to point out the arrival of my cousin and Miles. He said something I couldn't hear and then Mikaela ran up and hugged him from behind. After a while Trent was bugging Sam and getting all up in his face and was looking like he was about to hit Sam when I decided to go and save Sam.  
"Sam" I called cautiously, eying the way Trent was standing and his facial expression along with that of the girls behind him "is there something wrong?" Sam grinned weakly while pointing at Trent  
"um sort of- I um was just messing around" He stated, motioning between us as he spoke and I automatically narrowed my eyes 'so this is the boy who has been tormenting Sam' I thought to myself while snarling lowly in the back of my throat as I walked in front of Trent and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close making him stare right into my eyes as I glared at him with hatred.  
"You listen to me right now and listen well. If you ever lay a hand on Sam I will fuck you up like no tomorrow and I will NOT be in trouble because you know why." I growled as everyone stayed completely silent as I had my hand tighten around Trent's throat. "I am high rank, I can make you disappear so .Test. Me…EVER, understood Trent?" he nodded and I let him go, noticing a purple mark from me choking him, I growled and turned to Sam.  
"Come on, Sam. Let's go before I do something I will NOT regret." I backed Sam away while glaring at Trent. Mikaela seemed to be saying similar words to him, because he glared at Sam and me as he walked away, an arm wrapped around Mikaela's tiny waist. I managed to push Sam all the way to his car; getting onto my bike as I turned on the engine and smiled big as I looked to Sammy.  
"I'm going back to your house Sam, Miles you want a ride?" Miles nodded when we both noticed Mikaela was walking down the road so I dropped off Miles before I reached Sam's house and went took a shower and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 2- Pain, fighting, Autobots

Wolfy does not own Transformers, only me her OC... Please review seeing how Wolfy is a bit busy being stuck in Ratchet's room sick... anyway enjoy and review please... peace

**o0o0o**

**~Couple Days later after the Lake~**

Sighing I sat the pen down as I stopped writing my story that I had been working on for months, stretching I looked around my room and realized that it can use some fixing up. I got up as I picked up all my clothes and stuffed them into the hamper as I picked up all of my books and set them on my shelf until I heard Sam screaming about his car again. I sighed I mean I just … JUST got him out of jail yesterday and he is going crazy again, I grabbed a bag that was filled it with weapons, my laptop, clothes, and anything else I will need as I went and I got on my bike and took off after Sam. I found him but since he was riding his mom's bike I somehow kept losing him in my sights.

I cursed again when I lost sight for the second time, but I had the brains to ask people if they saw a boy on a pink bicycle. More than one person was all too happy to tell me through their laughter which way he went, and I was soon backing on the trail. He was headed towards the freeway for whatever reason. While there were some places he could maybe hide there, but why was the idiot going so far? He should have gone for help! I knew that I saw a police car a while back, so he should have, too. Then again, it was _Sam_. He was prone to getting into trouble, and, of course, it'd be up to me to get him out of it every single time. As luck would have it, I came up near one of the abandoned lots underneath a ramp and heard the echoes of his familiar scream. Not wasting anytime I drove quietly around the corner, my mouth hung open as Sam's screams ran through my ears and I could not believe my eyes.

"Are you username Ladiesman127?!" The question was weird enough, but the fact it came from a robot towering over the dark-haired boy as I took it all in; the cars; the ramp; the sky; the robot; Sam—_Sam!_  
"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" it roared, its fanged features coming closer to the young man as it slammed on the car again. Something clicked, and I knew what the robot was talking about and that he meant to take them by inflicting as much pain as possible on Sam. I was not going to have any of that, though, and, doing the first thing that came to mind, I drove my bike, sending it over a ramp toward the robot, and jumped off as my bike. Anyway, it struck it in the side, bouncing off while making a pretty good sized dent and a small tire form in the armor, but it was enough to get its attention.

"HEY!" I roared back, fists clenching and eyes glared. "You want the glasses? Well, I know where they are! Yea Fragging Glitched-processor for a brain punk ass!" The robot's red eyes flashed as it turned towards me, a low rumble escaping its throat—if it had one. Sam's eyes widened, "I! What are you—"  
"Run, Sam!" I shouted back as the robot took a step towards me.  
"Hey, that's right. He doesn't know where they are—I do! So come and get me!"  
"I!"  
"RUN!" I screamed and, just as the robot increased its step, I took off at a dead sprint. I ignored Sam's cries as I dodged around a car. I knew the robot was after my by the heavy thuds of its feet and the crunch of metal. I only hoped Sam had listened and ran instead of being stupid. I weaved around cars and junk, all the while thanking the endurance and speed my training gave me and praying to God I made it out of this. Unfortunately, my prospects looked incredibly grim as a car flew over my damn head.  
"SHIT! Fragging pit-spawn!" I cried out, nearly tripping as I drastically altered my course. The robot almost struck me then, but by sheer luck its claws missed I and I just kept running. I knew I couldn't last forever; I needed to find a way to ditch the robot. But what then? It wanted something I had and it could obviously cause all kinds of damage, and not just to me or the immediate area, I'm talking about it attacking my family and friends… I hate this fucker at this moment in time now.

I yelped loudly as another car flew over my head as I growled, but this time it didn't entirely miss. My arms had flown up to shield my face, and a piece of car managed to catch it, slicing through the flesh of my forearm tearing flesh. Pain erupted through me as I fell, tumbling from the force of the impact. I rolled to my back with the robot already within range. Panicked, I searched for a weapon, and found a broken pole which I couldn't be happier to see. I grabbed it without thinking as the robot slammed its clawed fingers into the ground beside me.  
"Where are the glasses?" it growled, its face looming dangerously close.  
"Here are your fucking glasses yeah broken Toaster!" I snarled and shoved the pole inside of his eye and breaking it to only be shoved up into his neck. The pole struck something, breaking it, and blue fluid A.K.A energon streamed out onto me. I yelped as the energon splashed into the wound, burning the exposed nerves and wounds causing it to bubble but then stop. The robot roared as it lurched back, ripping the pole from its neck and eye while I managed to retain some composure, pushed up with my good arm, and took off like fucking unicron was after me. I didn't get far before I tripped and the robot was after me again, but to my surprise a flash of yellow appeared in the corner of my eyes and the robot wasn't chasing me anymore. Eyes widening, I watched as the car made a three-sixty into the robot's legs, tripping it, and then pulled up next to me. Sam was there in the next second, picking me up and shoving me unceremoniously into the car. For some reason Mikaela was there, but I didn't really care much as the car peeled off and the burning pain in my arm became worse as the burning sensation slowed to a numb pain that was dull but still felt awful  
"Oh my God, Angel! Your arm!" Sam cried at the sight of the mixed red-and-blue blood on my arm as well as the burning/bubbling skin, Sam looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Fuck! Help me get my shirt off so I can wrap it! Damn fragging slagged-processor for a brain Cybertron!" I shouted back, already attempting to get my shirt off. Both helped me, pulling the cloth over and off and then a sudden lurch made them ram into the sides of car. Mikeala managed to stay upright better than Sam, and ended up being the one to help wrap the wounded arm. It did help with the pain, and so all three turned their attention to the robot—now a police car—chasing them from behind. If the lovely cybertron was anything… it was persistent. Sam's cars—no doubt Bumblebee—had driven every which way and that, taking them somewhere, and attempting to lose the police car, but nothing seemed to work, the pain searing through my arm didn't help my situation. At least I wasn't dripping blood, although the shirt was already fairly soaked with it. I could only pray it would be over soon enough.

**~As if answering my prayers, it did.~**

Nighttime was on them as Sam's car pulled into a power plant, craftily hiding from the police car—although locking the doors on them had not been so much fun—and then driving by quickly. Unfortunately, ending the race meant having them dumped out onto the ground on top of each other, which, again, did not help the arm pain. Thankfully the adrenaline was there and so were the other two, whom helped drag me out of the way as Sam's car transformed. It was an amazing, beautiful thing to watch, and I would have enjoyed it more were the awe not muddled with pain. I mean this was my life and I have waited for so long for this to actually happen though it is not the best of times but still I couldn't help but thank Primus over a thousand of times for this. Still, I watched in awe with the others as the car came apart, the sides punching out to reveal arms that lead to four-digit hands; the front wheel and hood separated to reveal a rounded head; the back morphed into a pair of legs; and the doors became attached to the back like a pair of short, rounded wings. I scrambled back as the newly-formed robot stood up and shifted its feet so that it was angled protectively in front of them while it lifted its fist to challenge the incoming police car. With a gasp they watched as the charging vehicle transformed into the red-eyed robot from boy and lunged, ramming straight into their robotic, yellow savior.

The two rolled, barely missing the three teenagers, and slammed into wires and barrels, which set off an array of sparks, but it when unnoticed as both rolled up, ready to fight. The evil robot glared down at the exposed humans, activated a chain-saw like weapon on its arm, and moved stalked towards them menacingly. They backed away as quickly as possible, but then a compartment in the robot's chest opened and _another_ robot popped out which granted, it was much smaller, but none of the three dared take relief in that fact.

"Run, run, run!" I hissed, finally managing to control my mouth again, and the three of them scrambled up just before the robot charged. The yellow one was up and ready, though, and it was only the smaller robot they had to worry about as the evil police car robot swung its chain-saw like weapon into their yellow protector. Again, they were nearly crushed, but somehow escaped the horrible fate, and watched as the yellow robot was chucked into one of the large containers, but then rolled up to tackle the police-car robot back. The battle between them was lost as the three kept moving, dodging between equipment. They didn't get far, though, as the little robot came from out of nowhere and attacked the legs of the closest person, whom just happened to be Sam. He went down with a scream as the little monster began to crawl over him, the sharp digits cutting into his skin. Mikeala ran on, heading for a tool shed not too far off while I took more direct measures, grabbing the robot's face tightly, and pulled growling like a wolf. The adrenaline did wonders and I ripped the robot from Sam, chucking it a good few feet away. However, that didn't do much and the robot was back after them—or to be more exact, _me_. I yelped as it jumped, and it was only through sheer instinct that I raised my arm and blocked it. The robot was deterred, but it was also determined and tackled my legs this time. I went down, but I wasn't out. I glared as my eyes bore into the others.  
"Get off Angel!" Sam hollered, ramming his shoe into the robot's face. The blow worked, and I was momentarily free of the monster, which was enough time for Sam to pull me up and for the two of us to start running. The little robot was faster, though, and raced after us. Luck wasn't on their side, as the robot was large enough to grab us both with its claws when it pounced, dragging both down towards the fence at the bottom of the hill. I went first, the fence scraping my skin causing me to groan. Sam was right behind and had become the robot's main target as he rolled into the sharp wires of the fence. With a well-placed kick the robot was off again and it set it eyes on me once more. I was better prepared this time, although my vision was a little burry. Still, I was ready when the silver bugger came. That is, until it started cutting at my arms, managing to slice at my already wounded arm which he torn the flesh more. However, his hands weren't doing much and, in the end, it was Mikeala's intervention with a hand-held saw that saved me. The dark-haired teen brought the saw on the robot with a vengeance, dicing the little monster's arms. It did the trick; the robot screeched in pain and fell from me but I couldn't help but fill a little bit sad for it. The assault continued, though; Mikaela slicing and cutting at the robot until she was out of breath and Sam had pulled her back. Her work was phenomenal: the robot was headless and the body twitching with the last bits of motion it had left. It was almost like a dead chicken, which helped alleviate the situation some. The head still groaned and whined, however, so Sam took the initiative.

"Not so tough without a head are you?" he taunted and, summoning his non-existent football skills, punted the head clean over the hill and out of sight. I didn't have the heart to tell him he should have said "body" instead of "head", and, frankly, I was too exhausted to do so. I was just glad that was over, and so were the other two. We all met each other's gaze with relief for a moment before Sam looked back to where they had come. It was then I noticed a lack of sound, and I wondered if their savior had had as much luck as them.

"Come on," Sam called, grabbing Mikeala's hand, who took it. I followed after the two back the way we'd come. Finding the robot was easy enough; they just had to follow the destruction and look for his form standing victoriously over his fallen enemy. He turned towards them, as if knowing where they were, and I watched as his right hand—now a gun—turned back into a hand. I felt my excitement peak as he came closer, and Mikaela asked the question riding on everyone's mind.

"What is it?"  
"It's a robot," was Sam's reply, and I snorted, but he continued on anyways, "But different—like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah. It's definitely Japanese."  
"Not even the Japanese have this, Sam. He will not hurt us… bee would never" I stated as I started stepping closer. Sam balked, at first, but then followed, much to Mikeala's dismay.  
"What are you two doing!?" she hissed.  
"I don't think it wants to hurt us," he mused, though his steps were cautious.  
"He's right, Mikaela. I don't think the robot would have gone through all the trouble of helping us get away from the other if it did," I added even though I knew about Bee and what is happening to us, already up at the hill and looking up into the robot's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, and they were glowing incredibly bright in the dark.

"Oh really?" the dark-haired girl inquired, her disbelief evident and reasonable. "Well do you two speak robot because they just had like a giant _death match_!" Whether the robot heard or not, it stood before them proudly, hands on its hips and chest held high. It looked down at I and Sam in such a way that the redhead knew it was smiling at them. It made relief flow through my veins as I continued to stare at it.  
"I think it wants something from me," Sam murmured, coming up beside me.  
"_What_?" the other girl nearly shrieked. He glanced back at Mikeala briefly, "Well, the other robot was talking about my eBay page."  
"You are the strangest best friend I have ever had!" I exclaimed, but Sam didn't notice as he stepped forward.  
"Can you talk?" he shouted up to it.  
_"XM Satellite Radio. Digital Cable. Broadcasting system," _was the robot's reply.  
"Whoa—it talks through the radio," I breathed.  
"The radio? So you talk through the radio?" the young man asked. The robot made an applaud sound and even clapped it hands. The redhead grinned at the gesture, and also wondered how it knew to do so. Of course, if it was tapped into a satellite radio then it must have found the internet, so it was possible it had researched such things. Regardless, my excitement was reaching an all-time high.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked. "What was that?" The robot turned its gaze upwards and pointed to the sky, using sound bites about a message from Starfleet and visitors raining down from the heavens.  
"Visitors from heaven? Like as in a ship?" I asked, eyes going wider than before. Mikeala came up on Sam's other side and added, "What are you like an alien or something?" Alien was the key word, the robot pointing at them enthusiastically and crouching down to transform back into a car. A quick quote from John Wayne and the robot opened its car door, beckoning them in. I didn't even look at the other two as I stepped forward without fear. This, I knew, was something I'd always been waiting for—for something amazing to happen in my life. There was no way in hell I was going to be missing out on this and if the others didn't want to come… well, I didn't mind.  
"Whoa—I, wait!" the boy cried out, and I turned expecting to see hesitance. It was there, but I could tell he wanted to go, too, and that made my happy. I grinned, "C'mon, Sam—isn't this not a dream come true?" He paused for a moment before nodding and turned to Mikeala. I looked away then and the robot was kind enough to move his back seat for her. I settled in comfortable, although knocked my arm on accident, bringing a hiss of pain.  
"So where are you going to be taking us, "Mr. Alien"?" I inquired to get the scene off my mind. I couldn't outright tell everyone that the cybertron name is Bumblebee.  
_"Friends, Romans, Countrymen."_  
"I don't suppose any of them are a doctor? My arms kind of messed up pretty bad."  
_"You need it. We got it."_ I grinned as I nodded and leaned back. Thankfully, the other two finally made it into the car and the robot peeled off, stopping only to grab Mikeala's discarded purse, then left the other robots and the plant far behind. They travelled back to the main road, using it to go onto the highway, and they did so in silence. I was biting back the growing pain from the pain I my arm, Sam sitting comfortable in the passenger seat, and Mikeala sitting on the center piece, casting occasional, uneasy glances at the steering wheel.

"What the?!" I shouted as the robot suddenly screeched to a halt, ejected the two in the front seat onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, while the other two were complaining on the streets, the car door closed, leaving me inside while their ride made a 180 and drove the other way. Panicked trickled in as I wondered what the hell the robot was doing but then I remembered as I felt the seatbelt click into place around me which caused me to smile big. I didn't have time to question as the car _tilted_ on its side. Laughter flew from my mouth even when it returned to ground, and it increased when the vehicle shifted around me. It was weird, to say the least, being inside a morphing car but I loved every bit of it. The seats became smoother and made of pristine leather, the inside became wider and sleek, the dashboard gained a CD-player and advanced radio, and at the end of it I was sitting in a brand spanking new Camaro. My face wasn't as surprised as the other two, whom wasted no time in getting back into the new car.

"Now _this_ is a car!" Mikeala breathed and Sam only nodded, at loss for words.  
"Well, I personally thought the old school was just fine," I rumbled, still a little uneasy from the little stunt. As if in agreement, the engine revved loudly once and then they peeled off again, this time much faster and with far more style. It didn't take long for them to come up to an off limits observatory and the robot let Sam and Mikeala out. I would have joined them, but I was beginning to feel slightly sick. I could still think clearly, thankfully, but I was still inclined to sitting in the back seat. I noticed the AC had increased in the back, and silently thanks the robot for trying to make me feel better. I didn't miss the small meteor shower, though, and watched with awe as they shot overhead I smiled as I knew soon I would meet the others and couldn't help but smile as my excitement grew. Evidently the observatory was not where they were meant to meet, so once the show had ended the robot urged Sam and Mikeala back into the car and they drove off again.

**0o0o0o**

The trip was much shorter this time, and ended up in an abandoned alleyway in a less populated part of town. It was dark and damp and a perfect place to be mugged, by I was fairly certain their robot friend could easily prevent any attacks upon them. Of course, once they were out of the car and the first set of headlights came into the view. Not a moment later a large blue semi Peterbuilt with red flames drove through the mist in front of us, a H2 Hummer search and rescue vehicle, a GMC Topkick and a Pontiac Solitise coming from behind. The three humans found no words to say as the vehicles all drove up close, and if any had been daring to form, they were snuffed out when the semi-truck transformed. The others followed in suit and it was something incredibly to watch. The red-and-blue robot kneeled down, coming close to Sam, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"  
"They know your name," Mikeala whispered, as Sam struggled to find his voice. Her voice managed to pull it out as he gave a nervous "yes".  
"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the robot replied.  
"But you can call us Autobots for short," the lime-green Hummer robot next to him added.  
"Autobots?" Sam tested.  
"What's crackin' little bitches?" the silver Pontiac inquired, and Optimus introduced him as his first Lieutenant, Jazz while the mech performed a smooth flip.  
"This look like a cool place to kick it." I smiled briefly, noting how gangster the robot was acting.

"Wha—what is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked mouth agape.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web," was Optimus simple reply. Shifting from behind brought their attention to the black truck robot, which popped a set of enormous cannons from his arms.  
"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide."  
"You feeling lucky, punk?" the mech inquired, aiming the cannons right at them. Actually I wanted to challenge him so I grabbed my bag and pulled out a small Canon.  
"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus chastised, and the black-armored robot shrugged.  
"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons." I suddenly pointed my twin magnums at him and smirked as I showed them my teeth.  
"Oh, believe me I am feeling pretty damn lucky punk." The Autobots all looked at me and Ironhide laughed.  
"I like this Femme, can we keep her?" I smirked and laughed as I put my guns away, looking to Sam I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for them to continue. They turned to the lime-green robot next, who sniffed the air just as Optimus introduced him as their medical officer Ratchet. He hummed, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to _mate_ with one of the females." The situation quickly became awkward for Sammy and Mikaela too bad I could stop myself as I started laughing which caused Sam to glare at me.  
"W-What, I couldn't help it Sammy dearest." I smiled as Sam glared at me more.  
"Just shut up Angel, just shut up this isn't the time or place." He glared as I glared badly back at him; I swear he cannot take a joke at all. I went and put him in a choke hold not too tightly either.  
"why you good for nothing-!" I growled but soon let Sam go and sighed shaking my head. Optimus then gestured to the yellow robot that had brought them here, whom was showing off his boxing skills.  
"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."  
_"Check on the rep, yeah, second to none!" _his radio sang.  
"You're my guardian?" Sam asked, and the bot nodded enthusiastically.  
"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet spoke up, aiming his arm and firing a laser at the robot's neck. Bumblebee "coughed" a little as the medic poked at his tool. "I'm still working on it." With the introduction done, the small group glanced once more around at the robots surrounding them, the same, single question running through their minds. Mikeala stepped forward bravely, though.  
"Why are you here?" before they can say anything I decided to go and speak, "They are here looking for the Allspark, and must find it before Megatron which in my opinion is pretty hard considering that meggy IS where the Allspark is anyway."  
"Mega-what...wait how you know about that Angel" the boy asked worriedly, I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled as I tapped my head.  
"I see it, I know all heh." Sam looked at me like I was crazy and Prime reached up to touch the side of his head, emitting a beam of light from his eyes into the ground. They stepped back with a gasp as the ground at their feet fell away to reveal a pit of burning, golden-colored light-like lava, but it wasn't exactly lava— it was something else.  
"Our planet was one a powerful empire; peaceful and just," he explained as a metal spire shot up from the ground. Part of it passed through my arm and we all realized it was a hologram and not real. Still, it was so pristine an image that I wasn't afraid that I might fall over the edge if I strayed too far.  
"Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." The image panned out, revealing a planet of titanic buildings and beings littered with the corpses of countless others like the Autobots. It was awful to see; the chaos; the death; the destruction. And then there was Megatron, in all his deadly glory with eyes a deeper red than I had ever known and chilling, jagged armor that matched his bestial appearance. I could not repress the shiver I felt at the sight of him, nor the notion of sorrow I felt for all the others gone, and I could not help but pray that I will be able to help or not.  
"All that defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates; Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." My breath hitched, realizing the very glasses they sought were in my room and that Sam's ancestor was not really crazy. Everything had had spoken of was true, and those symbols on the glasses weren't any language of Earth at all—they were Cybertron or Cybertronian, I supposed, and coordinates to the Allspark .  
"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.  
"Ebay," the Autobots leader replied. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the irony in all of this  
"If the Decepticons find the Allspark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet spoke, the gravity in his voice all too evident. Optimus Prime rose up, "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."  
"Please tell me you have those glasses, "Mikeala pleaded, and Sam turned to her and nodded.


	4. Chapter 3- the yard, S-7, run-away

The ride back to their house was rather silent. A few odd sounds came from Bumblebee's radio, but they were clearly not aimed at the three humans inside him, since the following vehicles also made minute movements and sounds as well. My cell rang just a little while ago from mother saying about how dad's base was attacked and so far no one survived. My heart felt like it was torn into hundreds of little pieces so instead of crying out and making this mess even worse I, curled up in the backseat, was particularly silent, Sam noted worriedly. Mikaela didn't think it was odd at how still the older girl had become, then again, she did only meet her a few hours ago. When they pulled up to the alley behind the house, Sam looked at his cousin briefly, then got out.

"Okay, I'll get the glasses, you make them stay here," he ordered Mikaela. They both jumped at the snort that emerged from the backseat.  
"Sam, Sam!" Mikaela hissed as the boy simply dashed to the house, not responding to his cousin's statement.

"Oh boy," Angel muttered, climbing out with Mikaela. "Tonight is going to be a bad night," Mikaela didn't comprehend her warning the way Sam would, meaning that she had a horrible sense that Bad Things were going to happen. I noticed the foot that stepped over her carefully, as well as the images that scurried excitedly afterwards, as Prime stepped over the fence. I shared Mikaela's groan of frustration, before bolting after the Autobot leader, hearing the others transforming and following as well.

"Sam said to stay!" I hissed, running between the large Autobot's legs and causing him to pause.

"We need those glasses," he said simply, looking down at me. I scowled fiercely.

"If Judy and Ron SEE you guys, those glasses and Megatron will be the least of your worries! Judy with attempt to pulverize you with her baseball bat!" I whispered furiously. I suddenly heard the soft yips before seeing Mojo, who was sniffing at Ironhide's foot interestedly. Sprinting over, ignoring the startled looks, she grabbed the Chihuahua just before he finished lifting his leg.  
"No Mojo! No peeing on the robots!" I growled, racing over to the screen door and nearly punting the dog inside. I whipped around just in time to see the rest of the Autobots enter the backyard, about to destroy said yard. Remembering about drills, and thinking that they were all military or something, she snapped out one word: "Freeze!" and surprising, all of them did. Prime himself froze just before he stepped on the fountain Ron had painstakingly pieced together. Ironhide froze before demolishing the pathway. Bumblebee froze as he edged to the garden. Ratchet paused by the power lines. While Jazz froze from where he was crouching to peer at the garbage bins. Prime delicately placed his foot down, thankfully away from the fountain and looked at me sternly.

"We need those glasses!" he insisted.  
"You're freaking us out!" I retorted, nodding as he jerked back.  
"It would have taken maybe ten minutes to locate them, IF you guys had stayed in your vehicle modes. Since you're running around, demolishing the yard, we're being stressed to watch you, keep a look out for Sam's parents, AND look for the glasses. If a human is under too much pressure, they're liable to miss something blatantly obvious." I explained. Prime looked thoughtful, and then nodded.  
"Autobots, fall back." he ordered, but kneeled before the two girls, holding his hands out.  
"It would be much quicker and easier if you two assisted Samuel, correct?" With a shared look, the two crawled onto his palms, holding on as he lifted them to Sam's bedroom. Sam, running around like a crazy person, groaned as they crawled in through the window.

"I said keep them in the alley!" he whispered furiously.  
"They got impatient,"  
"They really want those glasses," both of them shrugged. Mikaela started helping, but I immediately dashed to the bathroom, clutching my mouth. Sam started at hearing her start to vomit.

"...Angel, you okay?" all he got was a muffled curse and groan before more vomiting. Prime's eye peered in, looking worried.  
"Is the femme alright?" he asked, careful not to step in the flowerbeds underneath the window.  
"I don't know," Sam muttered.  
"It could be from stress, or…" his eyes widened.  
"Angel, that phone call… was it from your mom?" Another groan before more vomiting was his answer. Ratchet appeared, though he was stretching to peer into the window.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Obviously, she's throwing up in the bathroom!" Sam snapped back, disappearing into said room. A few moments later, he was half dragging me back into the room. My skin had only gotten paler, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were glazed over. He laid me down by the bed, which was thankfully by the window, and watched as several light blue flashes emerged from Ratchet.

"She seems to be under a lot of stress for some reason" he muttered darkly. She groaned softly, reaching up and swatting at his hand.  
"Why?" Mikaela piped up, bringing a cold rag from the bathroom and settling it on her neck. Another sigh my eyes closed as I tried to call my nerves.

"Oh, sammy… you left them in your bag." I spoke clearly, and then groaned softly. "Damn meds," she complained. Ratchet grumbled something, which probably wasn't child appropriate, before stepping back.

"Once we have the Allspark, I WILL be scanning her much more thoroughly; I don't understand how her body is radiating these signals." He announced. He stepped back again and turned. I watched, unable to warn him, as he turned right into the power lines. With a sizzling crack, he yelped, falling down and his sirens went off briefly. The fact that he also knocked out most of the power in the neighborhood only added to the surrealistic scene. As Prime turned to check on his medical officer, shining his lights into the room so they could see, Ironhide's head poked up from behind the fence.

"Ya alright?" he asked. Ratchet let out a soft noise, looking dazed.  
"Wow, that was tingly! You so have got to try that," he groaned and fell back.  
"Yeah, that looks like fun, maybe later," the weapon specialist grinned as the Hummer slowly stood up, sparks dancing across his frame.  
"Sam? Angel?"  
"Sammy? Angel?" the Autobots froze. I shushed them and pointed to the alleyway. I grabbed Mikaela and shoved her behind a pile of junk, ducking down into the closet herself.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"  
"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"  
"One more chance. Five..."  
"Oh, dear."  
"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."  
"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."  
"Three."  
"Oh, my."  
"Two."  
"He's counting."  
"Stand back."  
"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam yanked open the door to stare blankly at his parents.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"I'm talking to you."  
"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"  
"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..."  
"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"  
"No, what light?"  
"What?"  
"There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced..." he started panicking and gesturing rapidly. Mikaela glanced over to see I smack my palm against my forehead. Obviously, Sam did NOT do well under pressure.  
"There was light under the door."  
"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." He gestured emphatically.  
"We knocked for five minutes."  
"I'm a teenager."  
"We knocked."  
"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"  
"No."  
"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"  
"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" both girls choked down laughter at Judy's proclamation.  
"Judy." Ron stared at her.  
"Was I...No, Mom." Sam looked horrified, glancing over at the closet. He knew I was laughing over there.

"Zip it, okay?"  
"It's okay."  
"No, I don't masturbate!" he exclaimed, turning bright red.  
"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Ron gestured, trying to shush his wife.  
"Father-son thing." Sam agreed partly, he never actually wanted to know that much detail about his parents' personal lives.  
"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or..." she rolled her eyes, huffing.  
"Happy time?" Sam parroted.  
"...my special alone time..." she continued obliviously.  
"Stop." Ron was now covering his own slight flush.  
"Mom."  
"Judy, stop."  
"...with myself." She finished.  
"Mom, you can't come in and..." Sam paused, unable to articulate.  
"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." She said dismissively.  
"No, no, Dad." Sam started to protest as his dad shoved his way in.  
"Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"_Oh, parents._" Prime warned over their comlinks.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Mikaela heard Prime and Ratchet move away. Their movements however, were felt by all of them.  
"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron practically dived into the bathroom.  
"Okay!" Judy grabbed the doorframe.  
"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"_Quick, hide._" Prime.  
"Hey, the lights are back on."  
"_Hide? What?_" Ironhide.  
"_Where?_" Ratchet.  
"Come on, get out of that tub." Judy tried coaxing her husband out.  
"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron grumbled.  
"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Judy wrinkled her nose. Ron headed over to the window, looking out.  
"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, good! Look at the yard. The yard isn't destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man." He looked around, not seeing Prime and Ratchet huddling against the right side of the house. Ironhide thankfully had remained in the alleyway, simply shifted back into the Topkick.

"You're kidding." Judy muttered something about rude idiots.  
"_The parents are very irritating._" Ironhide drawled, listening in to the antics.  
"_Yeah, yeah, yeah__**.**_" Ratchet agreed.  
"_Can I take them out?_"  
"_Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?_" Prime scolded, his servos tightening absently. Ratchet pinged his annoyance, since the Prime was currently pinning him to the side of the house with his servos nearly denting his arm panelings.  
"_Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option._" They could hear the pout and shrug in his voice.  
"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Judy continued stubbornly.  
"Mom, I told..." Sam started. Mikaela, having enough, stood up, coughing delicately.  
"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's."  
"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy exclaimed.  
"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam murmured, seeing I also stand up.  
"Thank you." Mikaela blushed.  
"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." Judy started.  
"Yeah, Sam," I drawled, startling her aunt and uncle to whipping around. "Your "Happy Time" is very important to us after all," I grinned mischievously. He growled and swatted at me.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron tugged his wife away, after giving Sam encouraging gestures. The two adults left, allowing me to start laughing slightly. 'nice to know people care about me, oh well I'm use to being ignored, it's a plus when sneaking around… wait she heard the whole thing mom said' I thought then snickered, stupid brain not right now, need to focus on our mission.

"hey mom have you seen my backpack" he asked

"no need Sam I grab it" I said, he looked at me and grinned  
"good… give them here" he said/ demand  
"really you're going to demand me" I said, with a glare, he flinched  
"can you please hand them over" he said  
"why yes good sir, here you go" I said in a mock old English, as I handed the glasses over to him. he rolled his eyes.  
"I need you two to distract mom and dad, so I can slip these out to Optimus real quick" he said  
"okay-dokay" I said and started to head back down stairs. I stopped mid-step and stared off  
"we need to hurry, something bad is headed this way… I don't think they are mechs either" I said. I looked at Sam, and he looked worry  
"how do you know that" she asked, I shrugged and continued walking down the stairs  
"I have this weird power thing… had it for years *grin* kept me out of trouble plenty of times" I said. we headed to the back door, then the doorbell started to ring… a lot. I noticed a lot of suits in the backyard 'where are the Autobots' I thought.

"are you Mr. Wikkedy" the evil agent number 1 said, I glared  
"it's Witwicky" dad said  
"may I enter the premises, sir" he said. he pushed passed Uncle Ron, I frowned 'this isn't good they look like government agents' I thought. I focused and reached out for the Autobots, they were close but still father away from our house. 'at least they are smart enough to run when the MIB wannabes got here' I thought, and rolled my eyes. i grinned, I focused on EA1's (evil agent 1) mind. 'look behind you…I'm coming for you… you better leave' I whispered in his head. he whipped around to look behind him, his eye's landed on me  
"hey there darling, where is your brother, short stuff" he said, I glared at him  
"I'm not short.. You're just freakishly tall… and sam is not my brother" I said. he stared at me, then tried to fake a sweet smile at me.  
"sure thing sweetie" he said in a sickly sweet tone… 'damn what is it with people, why do they feel the need to give me that tone' I thought. I growled at him, then Sam walked in the room  
"hey there son, is your name Sam" he asked  
"yeah" Sam said. I stood next to my Twin and glared at the man  
"we need you to come with us" EA1 said, I growled louder.  
"what are you a dog" he asked me.  
"give me your hand and I'll show you, that my bite is way worse than my bark" I growled at him. he chuckled, then another agent walked up said something and gave him a device  
"I'm going to need you to come here real quick" he said. he than held the device in his hand up to Sam, it started beeping a lot. he proceeded to pointed it at me and it went off the charts. I was waiting for it to smoke that's how bad it beeped at me. I looked at the man he looked at me.

"bingo… tag 'em and bag 'em" he said. as a bunch of agents started handcuffing mom, dad, Sam and Mikaela. I on the other hand was fighting. as soon as one of the goons touched me I flipped him, then punched another, knocked the feet out from under another. what I didn't know was I stronger than before, that the Allspark had already started to change me very slowly. I didn't know until the agents started getting knocked farther then I knew I could send them.

when this started happening, my brain stop me and I stared at my hand, then the dude, then my hand, then the dude (I'm sure that if this was an anime I would have giant question marks over my head). next thing I know I'm on the ground with five guys sitting on me so one of them could handcuff me. i then proceeded to get haled to the SUV that Sam and Mikaela was sitting in. As we rode with the EA's SUV. he started questioning us… well Sam and Mikaela. I ignored the man. i trying to see if I could break the handcuffs. I soon as they broke I kept my hands behind my back. I wanted my attack to be a surprise.

"you in the training bra, don't test me, not with your daddy's parole coming up" he said. I gasped and looked at Mikaela.  
"parole" Sam asked  
"it's nothing" she said  
"oh grand theft auto, is nothing" EA1 asked  
"you know those cars my dad taught me to fix… well they weren't always his" she said  
"you stole cars" Sam said  
"sweet, a chick after my own heart" I said while grinning. Mikaela, looked at me then back to Sam  
"we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" she said  
"she has her own Juvy record to prove it…she's a criminal… criminals are hot" EA1 said, I growled  
"hey agent man" I said, he looked at me  
"what did the five fingers say to the face" I asked innocently  
"what" he snapped at me. I grinned almost evilly and smacked him so hard his whole body wiped around in the seat.  
"SLAP" I said still grinning. he turned back around and gapped/glared at me.  
"how did you get the cuffs off" he demanded, I grinned again  
"I didn't… but I do think I have some new bracelets" I said holding my hands up to show the cuffs still attached to my wrist, he gapped some more

"told ya my bite is worse than my bark…. Oh by the way fuck you asshole" I said A minute or two later, we hit something, and the SUV started spinning, once it stopped, giant fingers smash the windows, and the whole SUV was lifted into the air. Of course while everyone screaming, my stupid ass was like

"Weeeeeeeeeeee, YOU SPIN ME RIGHT AROUND BABY!" I yelled out the mech holding us. while holding my hands up, then the roof ripped off, and we fell to the ground. I got out of the car and walked away to let Sam and Mikaela talk privately.  
"you don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us" O.P. said  
"there are S7 protocols, that state that I can't communicate with you, except to say I can't communicate" he said  
"get out of the car" O.P. growled. 'Wow… note to self don't get on O.P.'s bad side…. Very scary' I thought.  
"Now!" O.P. yelled. I jumped, and slowly backed away.

"where did you take my parents" Sam asked. when they both walked up to join the rest of the party.  
"where is sector seven" Mikaela asked  
"I am not at liberty to discuss… hey you touch me that a federal offence" he said. as Sam grabbed his badge from his pocket.  
"do whatever you want and get away with it badge.. right" he said then smirked. 'YAY my Sammy grew some balls! Finally!' I thought , damn it brain shut up.  
"yeah, real brave now, with your giant alien friends over there" he said. I walked up looked at the name 'ok... Seymour Simmons' I read, and snickered at his name. I looked over just in time to see Bee piss all over the dude. I fell to the ground in a really life 'ROFLMAO'. it took a couple of minutes for me to stop laughing, once I was done. I smirked and walked up to Simmons.  
"hey Simmons…. My steel toe boot wants to say hello…*smash* … **TO YOUR FACE!**" I said/yelled/growled, when I kicked his face. he fell to the ground, with a broken noise. I grinned  
"that's for being an ASSHOLE, prick… Mik's past is no one's business… least of all yours" I growled at the man, next thing I know I'm being picked up by Jazz, AGAIN!  
"DUDE! Didn't we have this discussion already" I said, as I crossed my arms.  
"yea but we don't want ya to kill the human" he said, I gapped then pointed.  
"that thing isn't human he's government, that makes him a monster, plus you didn't hear what he said in the car." I said/whined. Jazz just chuckled but didn't put me down. I proceeded to pouted, while sitting in his hand.  
"oh by the way… Bee" I said. the mech looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up.  
"nice job, pissing on him" I said with a goofy ass grin, Bee just copy me with the thumbs up, and nodded, but had a happy look on his face. I looked down from my perch and saw that Sam and Mikaela, then no one would be able to tell our names apart). they had started handcuffing all the agents together.

"ok tough guy take it off" Mikaela said  
"take what off" Simmons said (well it sounded garbled, because of his broken nose)  
"your clothes, all of it off" Mikaela said  
"OH DEAR LORD! Please Mikaela don't exposed the world to **THAT**" I said. she looked at me and grinned.  
"now!" she commanded Simmons, he started undressing  
"we'll get you… let's face facts you're a criminal, it's in your genes" Simmons said  
"nice" Mikaela commented on his boxers  
"dude, I know you're a guy but you need to shave, baaaadly" I said, he just glared at me. Mik handcuffed him to a pole and then to the other agents.  
"Optimus! Incoming" Ironhide yelled, and did a roll and shot the ground with a shockwave of energy towards the SUV's heading our way. Jazz set me down and transformed and took off, I stood there staring. 'that jerk just left me' I thought.

"Angel come on" Sam yelled at me. I looked over to see O.P., Sam, and Mikaela waiting for me. I ran over and jumped on O.P.'s hand and he put us on his shoulders. He then preceded to run down the road playing hopscotch with cars, the whole time I'm thinking 'Weee! This could be a ride at the fair' stupid brain now's not the time.

**0o0o0o0o**

After running for three to five minutes O.P. decided to hang out under a bridge… I mean literally hang out, under a bridge, anyways, we were chilling hanging on O.P.'s shoulder/back waiting for the S7 idiots to move on so we could leave.

the 1st helicopter to go by, didn't see us and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. then a 2nd one came, and Mikaela slipped. Sam grabbed her but he himself began to slip. I reached out, and grabbed him, but I felt myself slipping. 'shit' I thought, as I finally lost my grip, and all three of us fell to our doom. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. when I hit, I realized the ground gave, and it didn't hurt as much. I opened my eyes to see Bee had caught all three of us. I let out a sign, as he set us down. the two helicopters came back, and Bee jumped in front of us. the helicopters didn't care about us they wanted him.  
"Bee RUN!, they want you, not us!" I yelled as the copter shot Bee with a harpoon looking thing.  
"NO!" all three of us yelled. I watched as they took him down, and I felt an anger, I haven't felt in a long time. I growled at all the men surrounding us. I took a couple of steps back to where Bee was. I grabbed my pocket knife. It wasn't a big knife, but it will do its job nicely. I turned around, ran the rest of the way to Bee, jumped up on him and started trying to cut the cable that held him down. I growled when I noticed it wasn't cutting it.  
my knifes are sharp but apparently not strong enough to cut the cable.  
Other men in funky looking suit-things started spraying Bee with some cold ass shit. I growled again but jumped off of him. i started using the stuff they were spraying him with, to hide in until I attacked. I would jump out knock the guy over, use my knife to cut the hoses, then drifted back into the mist shit, like a ninja. after taking out a few guys, I was finally tackled to the ground. however Greg had taught me everything I knew. I flipped over, and punched the guy right off of me, but once I got up. I was tackled my 10 guys, 'a new record! Shut up brain!' I thought. I was handcuffed again. 'don't these bastards's ever learn' I thought. i decided not to break the cuffs, and go with them.

"Bee! I'll come for you… remember that, I. WILL. GET. YOU. OUT." I yelled back to Bee. I was dragged to another SUV. I saw Simmons. I growled at him, as the agent holding me, stopped in front of him. he smirked at me  
"happy to see me again" he said. I kicked him in the nuts, once he was on the ground.  
"happy to meet my steel toes again" I snapped back at him  
"put her in the car, with the others" Simmons ordered in a higher pitch. I snickered, as I was thrown in the car with Sam and Mikaela. After a while we ended up on a helicopter, with a chick and a really fat dude, and a couple of soldier looking dudes, I noticed that that two in particular looked very familiar, looking at them for a while I realized who they were.  
"…...WILL LENNOX! EPPS!" I screamed in the small craft carrier which caused everyone including the soldiers to stare at me. My dad's eyes widened as I smiled at him and waved with broken cuffs on my wrists.  
"Angel, what are you doing here." He asked with wide eyes staring at me as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Sammy bought a car, turned out to be alive… who knew, huh."


End file.
